Thrill Me and Then Love
by Aya8
Summary: A naughty sequel to my one-shot 'Teach Me'.
1. Chapter 1

This one was written in 2008.

If you feel this is inappropriate for ff dot net let me know and it will be removed.

Title: Thrill Me and Then Love…

Summary: A naughty sequel to 'Teach Me'.

Rating: M or NC-17

Authors note: I guess I couldn't just make a sweet innocent stand alone. My smutty mind couldn't handle it.

Warning: Slight dirty talk from Harry.

Sorry about any mistakes, I basically just wrote it and then sent it out, didn't even go over it once. There isn't much detail and this part is pretty short as it turned out, but it happened and I had to get the first part out.

Before I put the second part out I'll be sure to go over this part with any suggested mistakes to fix and from any that I find myself.

One of Three:

He wasn't making a move, just staring up at her, into her eyes, but not at her lips, no not at her lips.

Hermione frowned, her head weighing on her neck, almost bringing her forehead into contact with his. Being in Harry Potter's arms made her feel safe and warm and extremely hot in a way that only happened to her when she'd "accidentally" caught Viktor…well there had been a lot of grunting, and a gasp of a name Hermione hadn't been able to decipher, in her fourth year.

"Ah-Hermione?"

"What?" She flinched at her startled response and raspy voice.

Harry's voice was smooth, calm, without the slightest hitch, whereas she sounded like she was suffering from laryngitis.

The hypothetical light bulb started blinking finally as she realized how intimate of a position they were in. Her hands flew to either side of his head, pushing herself up; causing her hips to bump into his, which ignited a reaction in her, she couldn't hide. Mortified at her grunt of pleasure and her brief eye closing, she dropped back down on top of him, resting her head in his shoulders.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

She felt, more than heard, Harry take a deep breath. "What for?"

"For acting like a hormonal teenager," she pouted, trying desperately hard not to breathe his scent in.

She felt his chest vibrate with silent laughter. "You're a teenager, it's allowed."

"Not when the feeling isn't reciprocated," she mumbled, dropping her chin into the curve of his shoulder and turning her head away, resting on his cheek.

"What makes you think that?"

Hermione frowned. Her body was going into a lust overdrive and was asking another question? How could he be so calm when she felt like she was on fire? For Merlin's sake, they'd stopped kissing ten minutes ago.

"What?" She'd asked, feeling as if her brain had been fried.

"That the feeling isn't mutual?"

_What exactly did mutual mean again?_ She wondered silently to herself, trying to understand what he was going on about. Here she was, tempted to do anything Harry wanted, and probably stuff he most likely didn't want and he was asking her why she thought the feeling wasn't mutual. Well it was obvious, he was having no reaction what so—Harry-was he saying there was a reaction? How? He-there was nothing!

"I'm not stupid Harry; you should know this by now."

Hermione felt her hair shift behind her ear, shivering at the feel of his fingertips against her cheek. "It's mutual," he whispered softly in her ear.

It took a second to register just what he'd said, but when she did she jolted up into a straddling position over his lap. The slight movement in his facial features gave her hope that he wasn't lying to her.

Her chocolate brown eyes searched his beautiful green eyes. "Um-what?"

Instead of an answer, he slid his hand down his chest, reaching then clutching for hers, before taking her hand, and moving it beneath her skirt, where their middles touched intimately.

Her eyes flew open, surprised at what he was doing, startled at the feel of him beneath her fingers.

"Do you feel that?" he asked, his voice sounding as if the first signs of laryngitis were kicking in. "Yeah. You know what that is, don't you?" he almost panted out, rubbing her hand back and forth over the top of his jeans. "Do you like touching me Hermione? Do you?" The last question was formed more as a demand than anything.

She was going into a blissful shock, shock at the way he was talking to her, shock at the way his free hand clutched her hips, forcing her into a slight rocking movement. When she went to respond to his question all that came out was a squeak as a swift smack landed on her back side. Heat and wetness flooded between her legs and instinct made her thighs slam together, only Harry's hips were in the way, causing more intimate touching in more intimate places.

She bit her lip, a heated blush flushing her cheeks, spreading down her chest. _Oh please_, she thought, her voice sounding breathless in her own head.

"I know you like touching me. You know what you'll like even better?" he panted, his eyes hard with desire. He suddenly sat up, bringing their upper bodies together as well; there was no part of her body untouched by his. "Ask me Hermione! Ask me what you'll better? Ask me!" he cried out, his voice on the verge of desperation.

His demand jolted her out of her heated euphoria. "Wh-what will I like better?" she gasped, licking her lips before biting down to hold in her moan. The motions of her hips were taking on a mind of their own, gyrating harder and faster than the slight feather motions Harry had initiated.

His face was so close now, so close that their noses touched. "Me touching you."

Oh Merlin, she was going to orgasm.

Her forehead dropped to his, her eyes slammed shut, her mouth dropped open in a silent gasp.

"No, let me hear you scream," he whispered in her ear, before sucking her earlobe.

_Oh, that did it_…the orgasm rolled through her so hard Hermione feared she might have a black out.

A gasp escaped her lips, followed by a restrained kittenish panting, as she sought out his lips, trying to cover the unfamiliar noise that was escaping her mouth.

"No. I want to hear you, come on baby. That's it, louder! Oh God…that's it," Harry gritted out.

It was then that she felt his hand slipping beneath her knickers, clamping on the place that always managed to make her sessions of pleasure spike to near pain.

"Oh-my…again," she managed before another orgasm roared through; she threw her head back, her fingernails digging into Harry's back, causing him to push against her already over sensitive chest. Her back arched so far over in the opposite direction that Harry had to swiftly get to his knees or drop her.

Her vision was dimming as the gentle waves of bliss passed through her and a thought occurred to her, as she slide into unconsciousness, why had Harry stopped moving his hips when she'd…

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: **Sorry for the mistakes…and there will be **a lot**. This story has basically been write and send for the most part. I'm not even sure why. I think I just want to get the parts out when I'm finished with them. So feel free to point out the mistakes and I'll fix them before I finish the story.

Two of (now) three:

She was definitely far, far away. In heaven, on fluffy white, Harry smelling clouds. "Hmm," she moaned, stretching and stretching and…"Harry!" Her mind finally kicked the euphoria, being fully satiated by a gorgeous man wasn't something that she should have forgotten, but things happen.

Harry didn't so much as flinch at her squeal; his stare didn't so much as waver from where he was looking at. At her, she felt a bit like prey, like if she were to move again then any second he would pounce and devour her.

_Oh, yes please, _she begged silently_._

"Hey," he whispered huskily.

Biting her lip, she tucked her face against her hand which rested on the pillow. "Hey."

"You okay?"

"Mm," she nodded, drowning in his eyes.

"Ready for more?" he challenged with a 'full of anticipation' grin.

She stuttered, she actually stuttered. "I-I-I-I don't think I'm actually ready to…um you know, even though what-what-what happened was good," she paused, biting her lip, and rolling her eyes up to the ceiling as if she were thinking, "Way good…damn!" she mumbled, shifting her eyes back to Harry's. A small smile had been forming since the beginning of her speech, but now it was full blown, and not exactly a smile so much as a smug smirk.

He reached a hand out, pulling her lower lip out from the clutches of her savage teeth. "If you aren't careful you're going to end up gnawing a hole in your lip."

"I can't help it, you make me nervous!"

Harry frowned and made a move to smooth her hair back from her face, but paused. "I make you nervous?" he asked, sounding worried.

Hermione smile reassuringly. "In a good way, when I get excited about a book or when I was able to take Ancient Runes in third year…that kind of good."

"You are so beautiful-so damn hot!" he growled suddenly, his hand sliding to the back of her head and pulling her swiftly forward.

She grunted as her body impacted his. She'd had no idea Harry was so verbal in times like-well, times like this. And surely she wasn't hot or-or beautiful, her breast were too small, she barely no…_oh my heaven_…her eyes were rolling. Harry had dropped his head down so that he was sucking her nipple through her white school shirt.

"Wow," she managed to gasp out, before her head dropped back and her mouth dropped open in a silent scream.

"Hermione," he breathed, barely lifted his head up an inch, "will you do something for me?"

"Mmhmm," she moaned, her chest straining forward to feel his breath.

Harry's eyes shifted up, pushing his arm up so his hand could cup the side of her face. "Look at me," he commanded, "will you do something for me?"

She blinked for almost a full minute before she could register what he said. _Look at him Granger_. _What is it about Harry that makes me loose all inhibition?_

"What?"

"Unbutton my pants."

It was a simple statement, Harry had actually said it as if he'd been saying 'how are you today,' or 'good afternoon,' but dear lord she hadn't expected it. This was Harry Potter, the boy who lived, like a million times, he wasn't, he wasn't kinky. Right?

_So you must have been absent when he'd given you multiple orgasms then? Huh? _

What would he want her to do?

_Unbutton his pants._

Right. Pants. Unbutton. Breathe. Just breathe.

Hermione jumped. "Are you growling at me Harry?"

He jerked her hand to his pants, a long, deep groan tearing from his lips. "Please…five minutes ago you were straddling my lap, looking like a fucking goddess, three minutes away from having me come in my pants, and then you black out. So I take you to my room and thank Merlin I'm head boy because do you have any idea how fast the room would be empty if I had to share?! So I'm lying next you, all delightfully rumpled and gorgeous, praying you'll wake up so that we can continue and the whole time I was watching you I got harder and harder, so please, lets continue."

"I'm not—"

"We don't have to have sex that's fine. No to sex, but yes to everything else…right?"

Hermione paused, her eyes searching his. She had trusted him with her life countless of times, why is now any different? She could definitely trust him with her body, especially after…focus! "Yes to everything else."

"Fuck yes," he growled half groaned, his head dropping down on the pillow, his hand forcing hers to do what he commanded.

Unbuttoning guys' pants, when said guy would grunt, then hold your hand in place while he practically fucked it through his jeans every time your fingers accidentally bumped into his erection while trying to get the buttons free was just hot. Major hot, especially when Harry had taken his shirt off a few minutes before the process had begun. He would laugh moan every time her fingers got stuck on a button and she'd have to jerk a little bit, more from the anticipation of seeing him naked than the nervousness. The first time he'd done it, it had startled her.

"H-Harry what are—my hand—oh my…"

At a loss for words she had just watched him, watched the play of muscles in his torso, the strength of his hips rising. She wanted desperately to be on top of him, with him doing those powerful strokes into her, not her hand.

"Okay-sorry," he mumbled.

He had done it one other time before Hermione could actually unbutton all the bottom buttons and her knickers were sopping. She'd become highly embarrassed at the wetness and had squeezed her thighs together, putting her in a slightly awkward position, sitting on her knees with them squeezed together. If it wasn't for the soft bed her knee caps would probably be hurting a lot more.

Once she'd finished that last button Harry jerked his pants down.

_Commando!_

Hermione's eyes widened as she stared at him. "Oh fuck me," Harry growled, knocking his head into the wall.

Gasping slightly, she crawled up to him, feeling his head for and blood, apparently forgetting why she'd put herself in that awkward position. "Are you okay?"

"Take your clothes off!" he practically shouted. "Merlin, you make me so hot! I've never…" he broke off into a growl as he stared up at her. "Do it! Now!" he shouted.

Hermione jolted. "Alright!" she shouted back, rolling off the bed, standing next to it as she started in on her shirt and paused.

She wasn't having second thoughts, actually just the opposite in fact. She had told Harry she wasn't ready for sex, Hermione knew Harry well enough (though a sexual deprived Harry could be a little shocking) that he would stand by his word. Only she may have been lying to herself about not being ready, because at the moment it was all she could think about.

Hermione wasn't going to tell him just yet anyway. He shouldn't have yelled at her. She grinned evilly, not knowing where this naughty bit of bold behavior had sparked into her. Hermione got back on the bed, only this time she was standing, placing her feet on either side of his hips, heady with the power of making Harry look up at her. Slowly, standing above him she removed her shirt, leaving her pants, knickers, and bra on, however, knowing thoroughly that Harry would be irritated, and slowly sat on his torso.

"You yelled at me," she pouted.

Harry raised an incredulous eyebrow and then growled, it was a noise Hermione was becoming used to, a noise that she was coming to love, coming being the operative word. It was sexy, guttural, deep, and believe it or not something she could have seen Harry doing before this ordeal started. Harry had always been passionate about a lot of things.

Harry, still growling, smacked her arse with his hands, gripping tightly to her buttocks, and then surprisingly, shoving her hips all the way up his chest, so that she was lined up with his face. She was so close in fact that she fell into the wall, supporting herself with her hands, and looking down at him.

"When I said take your clothes, I meant take your clothes off," he said softly.

This time however it was shouted, he spoke it as a challenge. Harry Potter was challenging her, but it was for what was coming next and not something else. When Hermione heard 'evanesco' escape Harry's lips and then felt the spell jolt through her, causing every piece of clothing on her body to disappear, she still hadn't completely understood the challenge.

She yelped, trying to escape from her position of sitting on Harry's chest. Hermione was absolutely mortified.

"Merlin, you are so wet," she felt him whisper against her thigh.

"Harry-what are—no! Stop you can't do that-I-," her words cut off as her mouth dropped open and a hard orgasm roared through her body as Harry's tongue slipped through the folds of her sex.

His hands were clutching her arse, holding her in place, practically on his face, causing her to fall backwards, away from the wall, bracing her hands on either side of his hips. She was literally riding his tongue as the orgasm ripped through her and the next thing she knew she was screaming, at the top of her lungs, her arms completely giving out, her hips fucking his mouth. He wouldn't stop, it was like he was a starving man and she the banquet, and because he wouldn't stop the orgasms didn't stop.

She was losing her mind and he didn't care, he just kept going and going. "You're like the damned energizer bunny," her voice cracked out in a moan.

It wasn't that she didn't absolutely love everything he was doing to her, but she needed to distract him so she could have time, time to recuperate her senses, her strength and it seemed that she was in the perfect position to catch his attention. She completely dropped onto her back, not surprised that Harry followed her movements, still clutching her hips, his head moving with her sudden 'pretend' collapse. She turned her head and stared. He was big, humongous big…so her dorm mates hadn't lied when she'd been eavesdropping on the conversation.

Lavender, who was known around school for having a big mouth, and amazing deep throat talents (Hermione had had to look that up—wow), claimed she could barely take him all in her mouth. That she'd chocked several times, which apparently had been the first time for that to happen.

And here she was, Hermione Granger, a girl who until today had never even been properly kissed, trying to distract Harry Potter from giving her multiple orga—_oh another one!_

"Oh fuck," Hermione croaked before even thinking, but still too weak to do much more than gasp for breath.

Her curse caused Harry's hips to jerk forward twice. "More of that," he panted, pulling away slightly. "Let me hear you baby!"

She swiftly turned her head, her hand just as quickly coming up to grip him, causing his thighs to tighten, and this movement actually hurt Hermione. Harry's fingernails were digging into her hips, his head pulling back from his ministrations, and dropping to her inner thigh. Her tongue darted out, licking the side of him, causing him to shout.

"Oh yes!" he panted. "Suck me," he growled and then bit the inside of her thigh, causing Hermione to squeal with surprise.

Another one was coming, gods she could feel it building in her lower spin. She slowly opened her mouth, pushing forward with her feet to get at a better angle, turning from her back to her belly, cringing slightly as Harry's teeth barely let go of her thigh. When her mouth engulfed his tip, she was surprised that Harry's hips remained still, when throughout this session they'd only done the opposite, except for that first time in the common room.

He breathed against her hot core, sending shivers through her. Perhaps he was getting impatient with her, because instead of doing what the books had told her to do she was just sitting there, with her mouth closed around the tip of his erection, licking at it like a Popsicle. She wasn't moving up and down and using her hand for whatever she couldn't take in, she was too scared, too scared of messing up, of hurting him.

So she pulled away, kissed the bead of pre-cum off him and turned around. Changing her position so that she faced him, she then slid down his stomach, dropping her eyes to his chest, too embarrassed to meet his eyes, too embarrassed at what the feel of his muscular stomach was doing to her between her thighs. With the evidence of her multiple orgasms glistening on his stomach she slowly slid her sex over his. And now she was watching his hands, his beautiful hands clenching the sheets at the sudden contact.

Within moments she was kneeling between his legs, not making a move to do anything other than look at the floor next to the bed, her entire body flushed with their escapades.

"Hermione?"

"I-I read about this, extensively, but I-" she stopped and swallowed.

Harry started to sit up, but Hermione quickly pushed him down. "Stop! I'm going to do it. I just didn't think this would be the problematic part of the process."

"I'm not going to say you don't have to do it, because Merlin it would be heaven," Harry started, staring down at her, "but when you say stop, we stop."

Hermione nodded, pleased that he'd been honest. "You'll have to-um-help me because I'm kind of forgetting at the moment."

Harry nodded, his eyes dark with passion and pure anticipation. Harry knew at that moment, as he looked at the teenage girl between his legs, that he was about to experience a sweet kind of death. He gritted his teeth, preparing himself.

To Be Continued…

Apparently this is going to be a little longer than I anticipated. One more chapter at the most and I do apologize for Harry and Hermione being out of character, but it's just the way it happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Sorry. I forgot about this one. I'm being bad! I'm working on another longish story regarding and based around another songtrack. Yes _song_track…because every song isn't from one individual soundtrack. It's called Dark Wings if you can handle D/G.

On with the show…err story!

Three of three:

She'd started off in an Indian style position, and then slowly she got up the guts to lie down, which seemed to better suit the task at hand.

Her first blowjob.

That's right Hermione Granger said 'blowjob'.

She snorted inwardly. _I may be a saint outside of my head, but inside it's a whole different story. _

Hermione was starring, probably driving Harry insane at the same time, but she couldn't help it. _Okay_, she spoke calmly to herself, _the penis, glans penis, the prepuce; opening of the urethra—point of ejaculation..._

_What the hell am I doing?_

"Hermione, you're over thinking this," Harry practically grunted out.

Huffing in irritation she glanced up at him, trying not to glare. "Don't tell me I'm over analyzing when I've already pointed that out to myself."

Harry took a deep breath. "That should have been funny…how was I suppose to know you'd already pointed it out to yourself- please, gods do something," he cried out so suddenly that Hermione jerked back slightly as his hips unintentionally lifted, causing his penis to bump her chin.

Hermione pulled back a little. "Your penis just—"

"What? No, don't call it that," Harry interrupted.

"Harry, it's proper terminology."

"I don't care. Say cock."

"What? I-" she snorted. "I can't say that. It so-derogatory."

Harry lifted an eyebrow and looked almost as if he were about to sit up, his lips firm. "Hermione. Say it."

She could barely contain the movement of her mouth falling open in shock. Her eyes slammed shut as vibrations of excitement coursed through her body.

_Harry Potter is a dirty bastar-_

"Hermione, look at me." If Hermione did know better she would have thought Harry had cast a spell on her with how hypnotizing his voice was, how deep, husky, how sexy. She shivered, managing to resist just a bit.

As hard as she tried however, the weight of his lustful stare was enough to force her to glance at him. Hermione decided to just say it and get it over with. So she did the only thing she could do, she whispered it, and then bowed her head, giving his pen-cock a gentle kiss.

It made her feel dirty thinking about it _that_ way. Hermione didn't know what to be more worried about, the fact that she liked talking dirty in her mind, or that she wanted to be able to talk dirty to Harry. So she was going to start talking dirty talk, in her mind…just to start off of course. If she could ever manage saying it out loud to Harry, well, right now it would just be too much.

She lifted her gaze up. "I always wanted to know what the big deal was," she spoke softly, deciding to raise a hand and slide her index finger up and down the length him. Hermione smiled gently as he shivered.

He nicked his lower lip with his teeth before answering, causing a tiny red spot to appear. "The big deal about what?" Harry asked breathlessly.

Hermione smiled softly as she saw his eyes roll to the back of his head as she popped her tongue out to taste him again. It was rather like a Popsicle really. "Blowjobs," she stated simply.

_Oh Merlin! I said it again. Out loud. In front of Harry… at least he doesn't seem to mind it._

"I think if I could be a man for one day I'd definitely get one you know? Just to see what the big deal was."

Harry blinked down at her before a small smile began to form. "It feels fucking amazing."

"Yes, but how amazing?" she asked, deciding to replace her wandering finger with the tip of her tongue once more, only this time managing to trace it up and down the underside of his _cock_.

_Hmm. Damn that was hot,_ she thought to herself.

Wetness pooled in her thighs. She had to pause as she quaked with anticipation.

"Um-what?" he managed.

Hermione decided to take pity on him or rather drive him into a pleasure filled coma as she gave a gentle suck on his testi- erm balls. She'd get used to the mind-dirty talk eventually.

"Fuck - Fuck!" Harry shouted his hand coming to her head and pushing down, then quickly laying off to sit up. "Hermione—no more talking."

"Alright. God, you're impatient," she teased, smiling innocently up at him.

Harry shook his head, his emerald eyes shimmering with lust and amusement. "I should have known."

"Should've known what?" Hermione frowned, becoming distracted once again by an extremely large and highly impressive male anatomy. He was almost too big for her mouth, she decided before wrapping her lips around him, gently bobbing her head up and down.

All she could hear was deep breathing, with a soft desperate whisper of her name, and then a some what less roughened hand tangling in her hair. At one point she'd tested to see how much of him she could take down, but retreated quickly the minute her eyes started to water.

"Here, relax your throat—haven't you ever practiced with a Popsicle?" Harry panted.

She started to pull away to answer, thinking he was slightly larger than a Popsicle, wanting to inform him that was a big difference, but while Harrys hand was soft, it was insistent that she continue her business. So she sucked a bit harder in response causing Harry's eyes, which had been shut, to fly open, his mouth to drop wide, and his hand to start gripping her hair..

Hermione paused for a second, focusing on relaxing her throat, which seemed to work for the next time she went down she managed at least another inch.

Harry's eyes all but crossed. "Oh-good girl," he growled, his hand now trying to take control of her movements.

Hermione jerked her head back as his control started to make her choke. "Hermione," he started before realizing she was getting up to straddle his hips. "Are we-should I lay down?"

"No, read that it can lessen the pain. Being on top I mean."

Harry frowned. "I thought you said you weren't ready?"

Hermione shrugged nonchalantly. "Changed my mind," she smiled

"Are you-"

"Don't ask if I'm sure, if I wasn't sure I wouldn't be on top of you now would I?

He definitely didn't need more persuasions; especially when she lifted her hips up to slowly gild the tip into her. Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist tightly, dropping his face into her neck, his breathing accelerating to the highest it's even been. She shivered from the heat of his breath panting in anticipation against her ear. A deep groan escaped his lips as his arms tightened around her waist, pulling him even closer to him.

"Oh my—bloody fucking fuck! Stop, wait, don't move-if you move I'm going to kick you, Harry stop!"

"What the hell? I haven't even…"

Hermione wiggled in his lap, pulling away slightly, cringing as another stinging shot of pain went through her. "I have a pain in my back. Ouch! I think you squeezed me too tight."

Harry stopped. Hermione could feel his cheek resting against her shoulder. A burst of laughter from Harry caused another small tremor of pain, but it was going away, especially once Harry started licking her neck like a kitten.

"Hmm, I do believe that's the first time I've ever heard you talk that dirty without coercing. It was sexy," he whispered the last part and then gently scraped his teeth against her neck.

"Well, easy for you to say, you don't have a pain in the back!" Hermione chuckled, however said chuckle quickly turned into a gasp as she felt Harry slide fully into her without warning.

It hurt, but surprisingly not as much as she'd thought it would. She had read that being on top could lessen the pain, but she'd also read that proper preparation (like foreplay) could make it easier as well, and that every situation was different for each girl.

Harry hadn't made a sound. Which was worrying Hermione…_wasn't this the part that was supposed to be extremely erotic and pleasurable, the first intercourse?_

"H-Harry? Do I—do I not feel good?" she whispered against his cheek.

His arms around her waist moved to tight fingers against her hips and he jerked her, causing a moan between the two. "You feel bloody fucking fantastic and if you move again I'm going to be cutting this euphoria short."

"I didn't move you moved me."

Harry grunted, his fingers digging into her hips. "That's beside the point…"

"It isn't when you moved me!"

Harry pulled away from her with a jerk, causing a bit of friction between them, forcing an unwanted gasp from both. He stared at her incredulously before calmly (well as calmly as one could be while inside someone) shaking his head. "Hogwarts needs a debate team," he commented softly. "You always have to be right, don't you?"

A small blush spread across her cheeks and moved to the top of her chest. "Well, not always. Will you move now? It's okay."

Harry took a deep breath in preparation. Hermione smiled encouragingly, pushing her hips forward enjoying the way Harry's Adams apple bobbed up and down at her movement. He pulled her closer to him in their sitting position once more dropping his face into her neck, creating a moist patch on her neck.

Hermione pushed her knees against the bed, pushing herself up, and then coming down. Surprise filled her face at the sensation of the movement she made. It was indescribable…way better than books! She went to make another move, and then another stroke and a long deep groan filled her ear just before she felt Harry clamp his teeth into her neck.

If she thought she felt eroticism before that moment she had lied to herself.

_Merlin, no wonder people were so obsessed with vampires._

Harry was now helping her slow movements, forcing her to go faster as he continued to bite and then lick in small intervals. A tiny suck on her earlobe let escape a small, strangled gasp from her into Harry's ear.

She could feel his impatience started to rise and knew he wanted more control, which she was surprisingly okay with, no matter how pleasurable being on top was.

_I wonder how long it'll take him to switch positions. _

_Come on Harry. Fuck me! _she thought to herself.

"Oh fuck! Hermione," he panted in her ear, his hands leaving her waist, allowing his own to cause frantic movements up into her. He wrapped his arms around her head, bringing her in for a kiss.

Something had definitely changed; he was out of control, with his breathing and his movements. He was gripping her head and then pulling away from the kiss, pushing her face into his shoulder.

What the hell had happened?

He suddenly flipped her over, shoving her knees up to her chest. Hermione cried out in surprise, her eyes widening. His thrusts were erratic, his breathing coming in sexy gasps that caused shivers to run through her body.

He'd been right; it wasn't going to last long, because the look on his face practically told a story, it looked different, focused. He was panting and hot above her, trying to reach something that was close for him, but so far away for her. If it was possible he was going even fast than before, occasionally crying out with certain thrusts.

_Is he having an orgasm?_ Hermione wondered, bringing her hands up to cup his face, forcing him to look into her eyes. His forehead immediately dropped to hers, not breaking the eye contact as he continued to thrust.

She found herself not caring whether or not she had one though, because watching him was almost better than the explosion he'd given her in the common room.

"Almost," she whispered.

Harry's eyes flashed. He dropped his mouth down to hers, devouring her mouth. She felt his body weight change, go at a different angle, and it was then she realized he was supporting his thrusting weight on one hand, because that other sneaky hand and snaked down between their bodies and was rubbing against her clitoris.

"Oh-" Hermione gasped, before slamming her mouth and eyes shut, and she saw stars.

_Oh my god did she see stars! _

Harry cried out as she tightened around him, her fingers pulling away from his face to clench in the sheets as she felt him release inside her. Another shout, three more pumps, and Harry collapsed, his forearms giving out on either side of her head.

His eyes were closed, his forehead still connected with hers, and she allowed herself to stare at him, as best she could. She hadn't had an orgasm, maybe a mini one…she'd been close at least, but watching him. She knew Harry was hot, but when he orgasmed it was verging on ethereal.

His forehead slide off of hers, to rest against the sheet, pushing their cheeks together, still breathless, "unbelievable," he whispered in her ear. "You were absolutely unbelievable."

Hermione smiled at the ceiling, gave him a quick kiss on his check in response, and settled her hands limply against his hips. "I do try," she mumbled.

…

Staying inside her and not moving for three minutes was causing Hermione to realize just how heavy he was, and the bed could only accept so much of her. Even though she wanted to stay like this, she wanted to live more.

"Do you plan on staying up there forever?" she mumbled.

She felt him lift his body from hers only slightly, a deep satisfied grin forming on his face. "I was contemplating it!"

He pulled further away, this time causing him to slip out of her.

_Now that was just uncomfortable._

"Harry I think I love you."

He paused in moving to the side of her, his eyes searching her face with a mixture of curiosity and longing. "Say it again," he demanded softly.

"Harry I think I love you. No, I know I love you. It's not just because of the sex, though that was pretty hot too."

He managed a small smile before speaking so seriously that had to bite her lip as pleasure swam through her. "What a coincidence. I know I love you too."

Another few minutes later, which had been filled with petting and cuddling, and a devilish idea popped into her head.

"Harry, that was awesome, but you can leave now," Hermione hummed.

…

…_Can anyone hear crickets?_

"Excuse me!?" Harry asked, not knowing what to think.

A giggle escaped, yes an actual giggle, and she couldn't keep it up. "I'm kidding!"

"You better be. And it's my room anyhow!" he retorted, trying to gain ground again.

"I can't help it if you're my bitch."

Silence.

++Finished++

Right, I know this story wasn't in character at all, but I wasn't trying to keep them true to form. This was just an idea that happened. I hope everyone enjoyed it and again I'm sorry for the wait (crosses fingers that this chapter was worth that wait)! Sorry about any mistakes!


End file.
